


Whatever You Do

by ninitails



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, M/M, Minor Character Death, Serious Injuries, honestly it's not all that bad if you read both chapters i promise, i'll give you a happy ending I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninitails/pseuds/ninitails
Summary: At this point, the only thing Sehun believes in is bad luck. And black cats. Not because they bring bad luck, but because he would really like to pet one before he dies.





	1. The Chase

It’s dark all around him. 

There are only a few little lights flickering in the distance and he doesn’t know what to make out of it, but it could be his only hope. He just doesn’t have any other choice.

His heart hammers against his ribcage and his limbs feel heavy as he drags himself forward. It doesn’t help that his clothes are soaked and everything’s red. Shaky fingers press harder against the stab wound through the thin material of his shirt, but that does nothing to stop the blood flow.

His vision blurs from the pain alone and sometimes he feels deaf for a second or two.

“Sehun!”

The angry yell pierces through the night and Sehun flinches at the sound of it.

The darkness surrounding him is almost convenient because that means that his pursuers won’t be able to find him easily. Not with those faint phone lights that barely reach a meter in front of them.

But the pain in Sehun’s abdomen reminds him that he doesn’t have much time. Under any other circumstances, he could just lay down in the tall grass and wait for the morning, hoping not to freeze overnight. But in this case, he has to worry about not bleeding out and getting help as soon as possible.

Is there even any hope for help to arrive? 

He doesn’t have his phone to call for it. And it seems like they’ve brought him far from home. Or any kind of houses, for that matter.

Sehun pauses to breathe, teeth gritted to endure the pain that comes with each breath, and moves towards the lights. 

Fuck it, if he’s walking towards his doom, then so be it. He’ll just accept it at this point.

Clumsily, he trips over his own feet along the way, more blood staining his hands and making the dizziness even worse. He even thinks of giving up right there and then, but as he lifts his head to look ahead, he finally realizes what those flickering lights are. They’re candles. And Sehun’s sitting right at the edge of a cemetery.

Just his luck, eh?

Cursing under his breath, Sehun wills himself back to his feet and pushes on, briefly leaning against tombstones when walking seems like a task too hard to continue.

It would be a miracle to find any people in the cemetery at this time, when it’s clearly past midnight, but nowhere near early enough for birds to be waking up the sky. Sehun can’t afford to risk yelling for help until he’s sure he’s getting it. Otherwise he’d just be giving away his location to his kidnappers.

He stops next to a particularly large tombstone, big enough to shield his entire body, and looks back to check where his pursuers are. Relief mixes with anxiety as Sehun realizes that they’re nowhere to be seen.

Holding in his breath, he goes dead quiet and waits.

There’s no yell to disturb the night this time which encourages Sehun to relax a little, but it could also be the calm before the storm. Who knows? They could be ahead of him already, ready to jump in front of him with their little pocket knives as soon as Sehun appears in their vision.

“At this point, I wouldn’t mind having some ghost friends on my side,” he whispers under his breath, a hint of an ironic smile decorating his dry lips. Sehun had never even once believed that such beings existed. 

Angels, demons, werewolves, ghosts, whatever. All bullshit.

But as he turns to move ahead, he notices a person standing in front of a grave not too far from him. Hurriedly, Sehun steps towards them without even giving it a second thought. The person doesn’t look like one of his kidnappers and since they’re the only ones in the cemetery, Sehun has to convince them to help him or else he’s really going to bleed out.

“Please!” He calls out in a weak voice, bloody hand reaching out towards the tall figure.

The person turns to face him and Sehun realizes that it’s a man with very well-defined features, especially that sharp jaw and those full lips. 

But fear floods his veins the next moment as Sehun notices the color of the man’s eyes. They’re probably as red as Sehun’s shirt that’s soaked in blood.

Sehun freezes in his tracks, his hand dropping back down to his side as he slowly sinks to his feet, unable to keep himself up anymore. He’s lost too much blood.

He’s either hallucinating or he’s really just that unlucky wherever he goes. Maybe fate has something to prove to him. Or maybe whoever is sitting there above the clouds is a pretty bad prankster, because this is a joke that Sehun doesn’t even have the energy to laugh about. The corners of his lips just twitch upwards as if he’s trying to force a laugh at his own misery.

“You’re bleeding out,” the male says calmly, as though completely unbothered by the state Sehun’s in.

No wonder, Sehun thinks, that’s probably even better for him. It’s like he got a takeout delivery straight to his doorstep.

“Eat me, then,” he scoffs in return. “Or drink, whatever you do.”

The man raises a curious brow at him and Sehun wonders whether he’s just toying with his food or he actually has no desire to kill him. Maybe he has a preference. There’s no way that the man isn’t hungry for blood, that much Sehun can guess from the look in his eyes.

Taking a small step forward, the man crouches down in front of Sehun and reaches out to tip his chin upwards with a surprisingly cold finger. 

Perhaps it’s not all that surprising. Sehun is finally starting to accept that vampires are indeed reality and he’s sitting on the dirty ground of a cemetery right in front of one.

He would really prefer a ghost.

The man opens his mouth to say something, but Sehun hears his name being yelled in the distance once again. That catches the man’s attention and he looks up, eyes squinting at something behind Sehun. 

Sehun guesses it’s his kidnappers.

“They’re going to kill me if you don’t,” Sehun mumbles under his breath, shoulders dropping in defeat. His consciousness is starting to fade and the only thing keeping him in place are those cold fingers against his chin that are somehow holding up his entire upper body.

The male looks back at him and actually smiles. 

That has to be one of the prettiest smiles Sehun has ever seen.

“I’m not…”

But before Sehun gets to hear the rest of the sentence, everything around him turns black.


	2. The Choice

Visiting graves has never been Jongin’s favorite pastime. For someone who’s been alive for several centuries, he has quite a list of dead people to visit every once in a while. 

Surprising as it may be, not all humans are a vampire’s meal. They can be friends too. Granted, it’s a lot easier to be friends when they don’t know anything about Jongin’s true identity.

Unfortunately for them, once the mortals die, Jongin doesn’t feel indebted or attached to them in any way to stand in front of a tombstone and pray for their well-being in another life. That’s their own responsibility.

He only ever visits one grave. His own.

Of course, there’s no body buried underground, but that particular spot on the ground feels a lot more personal than any of Jongin’s belongings. It’s the place where he once parted ways with his humanity and accepted the lifestyle of a vampire, avoiding sunlight, drinking fresh blood and all that.

Fresh blood? Yes, fresh blood. Drinking from stolen blood packs from the hospital is like waiting for your tea to cool down and then heating it up in the microwave before drinking it. It tastes completely different. Completely different meaning absolutely awful.

Either way, it’s 3am, in the middle of a week, and that’s the best time to loom over a grave when no people are bound to show up and disrupt Jongin’s peace. He tries to ignore the yelling somewhere not too far away, silently promising himself that he’s going to snap the neck of those who show up at the cemetery.

The overwhelming scent of blood reaches Jongin’s nostrils before his eyes can find where it’s coming from. He looks up and sees a guy leaning against a tombstone just a few meters away from him. 

He doesn’t seem to be looking at Jongin, probably hasn’t even noticed his presence with how quietly Jongin’s been standing.

Maybe he’ll go away if Jongin ignores him. The blood lust is hard to suppress after several weeks of not feeding, but Jongin’s been hungry for longer and survived. He vaguely remembers his own promise to snap the neck of the first person to disturb him at the cemetery, but he pushes that thought aside for now, deciding not to entertain it.

But then, he hears a plea and, upon turning his head to face the male, Jongin realizes that the boy is asking him for help. There’s nothing wrong with that, except that Jongin is a lot better at draining the body of blood rather than finding ways to keep it inside.

The color of his eyes seems to provide the best answer, because the next moment, the boy slumps to the ground in defeat and encourages Jongin to devour him. It takes great self-control to prevent the corners of his lips from twitching upwards into a wicked smile.

Before he knows it, Jongin is kneeling in front of the male with his hand tipping the boy’s chin upwards and his eyes—despite being on the verge of death, they’re so full of life that Jongin feels mesmerized for a while. 

He quietly wonders if his own eyes ever looked like that when he was still considered alive. Still human.

Jongin wants to tell him that he’s going to be the most beautiful meal he’s ever laid his hands on, but he’s interrupted for the second time that night, the words never leaving his mouth.

There’s a group of people entering the cemetery and they’re yelling a name that probably belongs to his newfound prey.

“They’re going to kill me if you don’t,” Sehun—that’s the name echoing in Jongin’s head now—says and Jongin hates the sound of that. Once he decides that something or someone is his, he’s no longer willing to share with anyone, even if it was a vampire stronger than him.

“I’m not gonna let that happen,” he whispers with a smile tugging at his lips, but soon realizes that Sehun probably didn’t even hear him because his body is now limp in Jongin’s arms. 

A single moment of concentration tells Jongin that Sehun’s heart is still beating, which means that he has just a few minutes to take care of this mess and decide how to proceed from then on. 

He counts. 

One, two, three. Four. With Sehun, it’s five, and that’s too much even for Jongin’s big appetite.

All of a sudden, Jongin realizes that he doesn’t really want Sehun to die. He doesn’t want to be the one to take that light away from his eyes. But he doesn’t intend to give him away to anyone else either.

He puts down Sehun’s lifeless body on the ground with more care than he’d like to admit and stands up, baring his fangs and claws. Someone yells at the sight of that.

“Dude, yo, something’s wrong! His eyes are red!”

“Fuck, are those fangs?! Is he a werewolf or some shit?!”

Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, Jongin scoffs. There’s no need to correct them if they’re going to be dead soon enough.

Their little knives do nothing to stop Jongin from sinking his fangs into each boy’s neck. He’s quite fast on his feet when the situation requires it. He doesn’t drink their blood, not yet, just makes sure that all of them are dead before he returns to Sehun’s side once more.

“Wouldn’t you want to spend an eternity with me,” Jongin mumbles to himself as he crouches down and hoists Sehun's body up into his lap. There’s plenty of ways—wrist, neck, literally any part of his body, but Jongin already knows how he wants to do it. He bites into his own lip and positions Sehun’s head with a firm hand on his jaw, holding him in place. 

“Don’t disappoint me.”

Those are the last words Jongin says before he forces Sehun’s mouth open and kisses him, deep and hard, mostly to make sure that his vampire blood reaches the male’s throat and makes its way down it.

It takes quite a number of seconds before Sehun’s body comes back to life and once that happens, Jongin meets resistance immediately, harsh hands pushing at his chest to get him off. But he doesn’t budge at all, the grip on Sehun’s jaw only tightening.

Jongin waits, his mouth still pressed firmly against Sehun’s, until the color of the male’s eyes changes. It’s a slightly brighter red if compared to Jongin’s, perhaps to indicate the amount of time spent on Earth as a being not of this world.

When Jongin finally pulls away, there’s a beautiful line of crimson trickling down Sehun’s chin. He almost wants to lick it off, but he doesn’t dare to get close anymore. Not when Sehun’s shaking like that.

“What did you do to me?!” Sehun yells, his voice coming out broken as tears spring to his eyes.

Jongin wants to feel bad for him, but he doesn’t. He doesn’t at all.

“Kept you alive,” he responds calmly, motioning towards the corpses of his pursuers lined up next to the both of them. “Not for long though. You would’ve died without being able to do anything if I left you like that. I gave you a choice.”

It’s clear that Sehun’s confused and terrified, and that reminds Jongin so much of himself when he was first turned into a vampire. He hated everything about it. Sehun probably does too.

“A choice?”

Jongin nods. 

“You can either die together with them if you wait long enough or you can drink their blood, become like me and live on. With me.” He doesn’t know why he adds that last part, but it seems to serve as some sort of reassurance because Sehun’s shoulders relax a little bit as he looks over the dead bodies.

“Like you?” He asks, his voice smaller now.

“A vampire,” Jongin hums and reaches out to wipe the blood off Sehun’s chin carefully. Sehun doesn’t move away. He seems to be stuck in a daze and Jongin can’t really blame him. At least he’s taking in the whole situation a lot better than Jongin did when the same happened to him.

While Sehun’s busy contemplating, Jongin takes the time to look back at his grave. It’s almost ironic how the tombstone needs to have another name carved onto it now. This could be the birthplace of two vampires instead of just one.

The final decision is Sehun’s to make.

“But you’ll be with me? Forever?”

Amusement flashes across Jongin’s features as he notices the same light in Sehun’s eyes once more. Perhaps if Jongin had someone to live forever with, he wouldn’t have hated the lifestyle of a vampire so much either.

“Yes,” he smiles.

Not a minute passes before he sees Sehun sinking his fangs into the nearest body.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late Halloween present. I wasn't planning on writing anything for it, but this popped up in my head while I was visiting the cemetery today and I decided to put it into words before they leave my head once again. It's a short piece, so don't expect too much from it.
> 
> I love you all. Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
